


Information Reservoir

by matrixrefugee



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 08:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Ichabod is most impressed by this modern invention...





	Information Reservoir

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [ Sleepy Hollow - Ichabod - the internet](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/210965.html?thread=8836885#cmt8836885)

So much information, right at one's fingertips. One had only to learn the right codes, pressing the right switches on the 'keyboard' to put in the right addresses, and the mass of human learning and literature spread out before ones eyes, for ones perusal. All he needed to catch up on the past two hundred years.

And what did people use this tool for? Cat pictures with so-called 'funny' captions. Criminals getting themselves caught in the act on their own videos. Forums where people screamed at each other in uncivil tones rather than discussed things like rational people with intellects.


End file.
